Female Transformation
Summary A Scooby-Doo mystery and Keith and Jace turn into boys Episode We open on night early evening in Adventure Bay Kenneth:Dad can you tell us that story again? Ryder:Now Kenneth you know how mom hates it when I tell you that story. Kimmy:Please dad I love how you tell us that story on how you and mom met! Ryder:OK Kimmy as long as you don't tell mom. its all started 15 years back when I was 10. (Flashback blurry scene we see the Mystery Patroller) Ryder:(Voice over)My three best friends and I have started our own ghost hunting business. We even had our own van called The Mystery Patroller.(They stop at the ocean) We decided that our first case would take us to the waters of Adventure Bay to solve the case of a ghost pirate Mayor Goodway assigned us to solve. (They get out of the van) Danny:Zuma Rocky Chase Marshall and Skye aren't here but they'd like it. Ryder:Damn straight! (They high five each other) Keith:Boy this is gonna be one hell of a night. Ryder:Say when the chicks comin? Jace:We are here to investigate a haunting Ryder not to get females to let you touch their breasts. Keith:All in good timing Jace I invited Candy and Bambi over to help. Danny:Whilest we waitin who's up for a Rubble Snack? Cause I gots me the munchies dude. (Cuts to Rubble at the window) Rubble:Rubble Snack! (Has a box in his mouth) Danny:Youre a life saver old pal. (Rubble goes Huh as he sees something) (The ghost of a pirate stares back at him) Rubble:GHOST!!!!! Kieth:Rubble's right look up there on the ship! (They see it too) Danny:Man we must be drunk and high or something dude. Jace:You knuckleheads that's the ghost of Captian Basstiaan dozens of people only a hand full have seen his ghost on that old sunken ship Le Neptune. We got to get on that ship and investigate. (They take a raft out to the ship) Ryder:Let's split-up gang Danny Rubble and I'll search the lower decks Keith and Jace check the captain's quarters. (Inside we see a blue glowing thing) Keith:I wonder how old this place is? Only a hundred years old perhaps? (Spots the blue thing) Keith:Jace look under the sheet. (They remove it and it's a blue glowing skull) Jace:It's only an old pirate skull. Carlos'll like this. Keith:I'm wondering what's making it glow. (In the eye sockets two beautiful females are in it the images of them look back at the two boys) Jace:It's so pretty. (And ZAP lighting fuses from it and right in the eyes they scream in pain and in terror as Pretty Mary Sunlight by Jerry Reed plays from the Scooby-Doo sound tracks) Voice:(OS)Do not resist the way of the skull. Keith:What is happing to me? (Hair's all wavery) My hair is growing. Is this a hippie thing? (Hips and turning into female hips) What the? (Chest pulling out) What the Hell is this?! My chest! I can't stop it from pulling out! (And we got boobs) How is this even possible?! (Voice turns into a girls voice) Im a boy not a girl! Jace you're still you right? Jace:Oh my acing head. (Girl hand) I gotta destroy that skull before it get's me too. (It happens to him too) Oh dear. JINKIES!!!!!! (Voice is girl voice) How the Hell is this possible? (We end our song) (Ryder Danny and Rubble enter the Captian's Quarters) Ryder:What on earth are you two doing!? Wait who are you? (Keith now a girl) Keith:Whatta we tell the guys? Jace:I don't know (Jace is also a girl) (Cuts to Ryder with heart shaped eyes) Ryder:You two must be Kandi and Bambi! You're so hot! Keith:Ryder you dumbass im Keith and she's Jace a magic pirate skull turned us into girls! (They fall down anime style as they yell Zoinks! Then they have the anime faces) Keith:You know I think I'll start calling you Ace. Jace:Yeah I like it. Ace Sorensen. It's better then Jace Sorensen. I think I. no. mind if I call you Katie? My back hurts. (Blury scene to present Kimmy and Kenneth run up to Katie) Kimmy:Mommy Daddy told us the story on how you two first met! Kenneth:Yeah is it true that you were a boy like me? Katie:Now you two know how daddy makes up stories. Ryder:You got me there honey. Katie:Now it's bed time and your little sister is ready for bed I just only tucked Kasey in for the night and Uncle Danny and Aunt Ace are coming tomorrow. Kimmy:Yay Rubble's coming tomorrow! (Down town Rubble is asleep we hear sounds from inside the van inside Danny and Ace also grown up to be in their 20s are having sex) Danny:Damn you sure know how to work that body babe! Ace:Oh sweetie if I wanted to turn back into a boy it wouldn't be easy. (Danny holding the skull) Danny:Well maybe I could also do it then we can really have some fun. Ace:That won't be necessary honey especially since our baby will need their daddy. Danny:(Shocked and confused) Huh? Ace:Yes I just found out im pregnant. Danny:(As he faints)Zoinks. (Episode erases out on him ending our episode) Category:Creepypasta Category:Dark Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Katie Category:Ryder Category:Ace Sorensen Category:Danny Category:Rubble